Two mommies
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes having two mommies is better than having one. Scootaloo needs to find someone to present to the class but it seems fate has come to chose for her. Will it end alright and will it be a great presentation? Scootaloo is about to find herself with a new life and a new home but will it be a happy one? Warning: Soft yuri aka girlXgirl and rated K pus for safety.


"Ok Scootaloo. It's your turn tomorrow to bring somepony in for the presentation." Cheerilee says after checking the list.

Scootaloo looks uncertain then the bell rings and everyone is heading on out. She pauses for a few moments then slowly moves to leave too.

Cheerilee approaches her. "Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo stops and turns to Cheerilee who has a kind smile on her face.

"You can bring in anyone you like ok?"

Scootaloo smiles feeling a little better about this now. "Thanks miss Cheerilee."

"Don't worry about it." Cheerilee says. "I can't wait to see who you bring."

Scootaloo nods. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow." Cheerilee responds as Scootaloo leaves.

Scootaloo races back to her home at the orphanage and heads upstairs quickly. She closes the door to her room and paces. "Hm. Who to bring... There's a few good choices... Perhaps I could bring-"

Suddenly a knock comes to her door and she turns expecting it to be her two friends when instead she sees the head director of the orphanage.

The head director is a slightly older Marriott a greying mane pulled into a sloppy bun and her tail pulled into a ponytail with the end tucked into the band holding the ponytail so it makes a loop. Her fur is that of a dark pink almost like a megenta colour. Her cyan coloured eyes look a little tired but full of kindness and gentleness. "Scootaloo. There is something I need you to come down for." Her voice is kind and sweet like honey but showing signs of withering as she ages.

"Ok. Miss Cheery blossom." Scootaloo heads over to her taking a glance at the art like cutie mark of Miss Cheery blossom which is a branch with a few blossoming cheery blossom flowers and three petals drifting downwards as if having fallen off a flower.

Miss Cheery blossom leads her down to the office and Scootaloo pauses upon seeing Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy standing there by Miss Cheery blossoms desk.

"Rainbow dash? Fluttershy?" Scootaloo gasps in surprise.

Rainbow dash smiles and let's out a soft chuckle. "Well Scootaloo there is something me and Flutters here have been discussing."

Scootaloo tilts her head. "Oh?"

"Well we decided on two things. One was to get engaged and can you guess the other one?" Rainbow asks bending her two front legs she can look at Scootaloo at about the same level as if waiting for the correct answer like Scootaloo should know it.

"Um. Now I have another sister?" Scootaloo tries.

"Close." Rainbow dash straightens. "You have two new mommies."

Scootaloo blinks in surprise then glances from Fluttershy to Rainbow dash for a few moments before being able to speak. "You mean it?"

"Of course Scoots. You're already like family." Rainbow ruffles Scootaloos hair with a hoof.

"Yes quite." Fluttershy agrees moving over to beside Rainbow dash.

Scootaloos eyes light up in happiness and she leaps to give the best hug she an to both of her new mommies. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She says in sheer joy.

"Don't worry about it kid." Rainbow says.

Scootaloo drops back onto her hooves on the ground. "So does that mean oh two are coming tomorrow to present?"

"Present?" Fluttershy asks hesitantly.

"It's not big. Just talking to some fillies and colts." Scootaloo says.

"Of course. We can even bring some animals and talk about how awesome being a pet owner is." Rainbow says seeming to think quickly on something that would make it easier for Fluttershy to do it.

"And how much responsibility they can be." Fluttershy agrees seeming to like the idea.

"Yay!" Scootaloo jumps into the air happily.

"Now go get your things little buddy." Rainbow dash says. "We've got a few last minute papers to do."

"Ok!" Scootaloo hurries off to begin packing.

"Ask Mister Rocket blast if you need any boxes! He should have some!" Miss Cheery blossom calls after Scootaloo before turning back to the two mares. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to her."

"Aw it's no problem." Rainbow dash waves it off. "She's already a part of our family."

Fluttershy nods in agreement.

This makes Miss Cheery blossom smile even more. "Well then. Let's get the papers completed."

Once that is all done Rainbow turns to her fiancée.

"Flutters. Why don't you go ahead and check on Scootaloo? I'll get a cab." Rainbow suggests.

"Ok." Fluttershy nods and the two split up to do so. She arrives remembering where Rainbow told her the room was. She sees Scootaloo packing with another pony bringing a few more boxes in.

The new pony has a dull white coat, orange, yellow and red messily cut mane and tail that almost looks like fire especially when the sun hits it. His body is very stallion like keeping away from being mare like in anyway. His cutie mark shows that of a rocket with a magnifying glass over it like it's being examined. "There you go Scootaloo."

"Thanks Mister Rocket blast." Scootaloo says then turns noticing Fluttershy in the doorway. "Hey!" She greets.

Mister Rocket blast turns to let his grey eyes look to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy moves more into the room. "Um. Do you need help?"

"It might go a bit faster." Scootaloo nods.

"I'll leave you to it." Mister Rocket blast leaves with that.

"Where to start?" Fluttershy asks.

"Posters!" Scootaloo gestures to the posters decorating her walls. "They need to go safely into a box."

"Ok." Fluttershy begins to get the posters carefully ready then puts them in a box.

Scootaloo gets a few other things. "So am I heading to your house or Rainbows?" She asks.

"Well right now mine. Until me and Rainbow decide on how we will work everything when married or when ready to move in together we'll worry about that then."

"Ok." Scootaloo nods as it works for her. She is so excited to finally have parents.

They get the packing done by the time Rainbow comes up.

"All set?" Rainbow asks.

Scootaloo takes one look around before nodding. "Yup." She nods puffing out her chest in happy pride. "Can I say a few goodbyes?"

"Of course. Well worry about getting everything in the cab." Rainbow nods.

Scootaloo trots out of the room heading to go say goodbye to the mares and stallions that took care of her until now.

Rainbow dash goes over to Fluttershy giving her a soft kiss before the two begin to get Scootaloos stuff onto the cab.

By the time the last box is on the cab Scootaloo comes running over to them.

"All set!" Scootaloo says bouncing in excitement.

"Ok. Let's go." Rainbow nods and the three climb into the cab then once they are safely on the driver heads off towards Fluttershys cottage.

"Now remember Scoots. Like Applebloom you will have a few responsibilities to help us." Rainbow says turning to the filly.

"What kind?" Scootaloo curiously asks.

"Well. You can help me with my animal friends." Fluttershy says. "It'll be like you have many pets."

"Really?" Scootaloo asks.

"It's not bad Scootaloo. I've helped sometimes too." Rainbow tells her. "It's cool."

"Ok." Scootaloo nods. "Maybe it'll even be fun."

"Oh yes it can be." Fluttershy says in agreement. "There's a few I think you'll get along rather nicely with right away."

"Can't wait!" Scootaloo wants to bounce again but manages to remain seated.

"Well might as well explain a bit more about the plan." Rainbow says. "Until me and Flutters agree on how well move in together sometimes you'll be staying with Fluttershy and sometimes you'll be staying with me."

"Ok. Then I get to spend time with both of you." Scootaloo nods in an ok.

"Yup. But soon we'll probably be moving in together." Rainbow says then Ruffles Scootaloos mane a little. "So this is only temporary."

"Ok." Scootaloo nods.

They arrive to Fluttershys cottage and Fluttershy leads Scootaloo to a guest bedroom.

"I made sure that this room was ready for you." Fluttershy says. "We made sure to get a bed and everything."

The room has a window, a single bed and it looks to be a nice size.

"It's perfect." Scootaloo says turning to grin at the two.

They load Scootaloos stuff off and bring it into Scootaloos room.

Fluttershy and Rainbow move to the main room to let Scootaloo settle in.

"Say Flutters." Rainbow says.

"Yes?" Fluttershy turns to her fiancée.

"You know. I've been thinking." Rainbow settles on the couch with the other Pegasus. "And it would be easier if we just moved in together here."

"You won't miss your old home?" Fluttershy asks.

Rainbow dash wraps a hoof around Fluttershys shoulders and a wing around Fluttershys body. "Flutters. It's ok. My home is with those I care for and that's right here."

Fluttershy smiles. "Alright Rainbow dash." She nods. "We can do that."

Rainbow grins then swoops forward to steal another kiss. "Great! Sounds like a plan!"

The next day...

Miss Cheerilee smiles. "Alright class. Today we have Scootaloos presenters."

Rainbow dash and Fluttershy trot in with a few animals following including a squirrel, a few birds, a cat, a spider named Fuzzy Legs, Tank and Angel. They stand in front of the class and as Fluttershy focuses on making sure the animals are good Rainbow takes over the presentation.

"Greetings every pony." Rainbow dash begins. "We are the recent parents of Scootaloo. As of yesterday."

Cheerilee smiles upon hearing this glad that Scootaloo has found a home outside of the orphanage and a family.

"And today we are going to be talking about how amazing it is to own a pet." Rainbow says then glances to Fluttershy who looks to meet Rainbows eyes.

They seem to silently agree then Rainbow turns to Tank.

"Tank. You first."

Tank flies over and Rainbow brings up a hoof before Tank will fly into her head.

Rainbow turns to the school ponies. "This is my pet Tank. He is a tortuous." She begins. "When you look for a pet or even a friend as pets are also your friend you do not look for qualities that you like to see in yourself. It's not about being similar to you but rather someone you can depend on, trust and care for. You can have completely different views on the world and yet still have a close relationship." She says. "Now then. Does anyone want to pet Tank?"

A few ponies raise their hooves.

"Ok. Why don't we take this outside? It'll be easier." Rainbow says and soon everyone is outside. "You can check out any of the pets that interest you. You can ask questions about them and we will even teach you to pet them."

Soon each filly and colt in the class are checking out each the animal they want to take a look at.

"Who is this?" Diamond tiara asks looking over the cat.

The cat is a small white kitten with big blue eyes and a blue bow.

"That there is Snowflake." Fluttershy says. "She's a very sweet loving kitty."

Snowflake moves forward and rubs against Diamond tiara purring.

Diamond tiara pets the cat and smiles seeming to rather like it.

Silver spoon also gets a chance at petting Snowflake.

Fluttershy turns to see the robin bird she brought is sitting on another fillies head. "Ah. Ruby seems to like you."

"Ruby is cute!" The filly says with bright eyes.

Fluttershy nods then turns to Twist who looks a little unsure. She turns to Angel who is beside her then leads him to Twist. "Here. Hold Angel."

Angel hops over to Twist and Teist brings the white rabbit into her arms. Angel nuzzles under her chin causing her to smile brightly.

"You're doing good." Rainbow says coming over to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy turns and meets Rainbow dashes eyes. "Well when it comes to animals it's not that difficult."

Rainbow dash gives a gentle kiss to Fluttershys cheek. "I'm proud of you."

The two nuzzle before going back to helping the young ones with the animals.

It turned into a wonderful sharing day and every pony loved it.

A few animals even got adopted as parents agreed when their little ones asked when the adults came to pick them up.

So it was a wonderful day.

As Rainbow and Fluttershy watch as Diamond tiara walks away with Snowflake on her back and Silver spoon with Ruby on her back Rainbow reaches over gently taking Fluttershys hoof into hers.

"A successful day." Rainbow dash says turning to her fiancée.

Fluttershy also turns to Rainbow. "Yes. It was."

Scootaloo hops onto their backs since they are side by side.

Tank hovering not too far away and Angel is leaning against Fluttershys front hood that's still on the ground.

"It was awesome!" Scootaloo says in agreement making the two mares smile.

"Yes. Now it's time for the remaining animals to head home. It's been a busy day for them." Fluttershy says and her eyes flicker to Fuzzy legs who didn't mind not being adopted.

"Can I carry Angel?" Scootaloo asks.

"I don't see why not." Fluttershy looks to Angel. "Angel?"

Angel nods with a shrug as if saying whatever.

Scootaloo hops off the twos backs and Angel gets onto Scootaloos back. She turns to look to her mommies. "Love you mommies!" She turns and begins galloping back towards the direction of Fluttershys cottage.

Rainbow looks to Tank. "Go ahead with Angel and Scootaloo." She then ducks her head allowing Tank to fly past to catch up with the two.

"I'm very happy to see Scootaloo go to a good home." Cheerilee says approaching the two mares who turn to her. "Thank you."

"Aw don't worry about it. Scootaloo was already like family." Rainbow waves it off with a grin.

"I know she will be happy in the care of you two." Cheerilee nods.

"We should get going." Fluttershy says. "I'm sure that even Fuzzy legs is getting hungry."

"Feeding time?" Rainbow asks. "Well. We will do it in the most awesome way!" She begins trotting away from the school.

"We you Miss Cheerilee." Fluttershy says before joining the other Pegasus.

"See you two." Cheerilee says happily watching as the two head off. "A great family for Scootaloo." She says to herself then turns heading back into the school building to get a few stuff done for tomorrow as Scootaloo was the last pony to bring somepony in for a presentation.

The end.

An:

Written on my phone. Hopefully caught any mistakes.

Happy late family day!

I didn't really have time to write yesterday so here's something.

I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kitkat.


End file.
